The Stolen Belt
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. It is the first part of a two-part arc which climaxes with the evolution of Beast. The Beast Hyper Ring makes its first appearance along with the petrified Mirage Magnum. Plot Kosuke is meeting an archeologist to get the new Beast Color and a gun-like weapon. However, the BeastDriver is suddenly stolen. To make things worse, Gremlin and a new Phantom appear to defeat the magicians. Synopsis Archeologist Osamu Nakamoto discovers in some ancient ruins a Wizard Ring similar to those used by Kamen Rider Beast and a strange rock. Meanwhile at the Omokagedō, Haruto and the others learn that Takako was sent to her family overseas for her safety in case of Medusa while there are still no news from Mayu since she disappeared with the White Wizard. Violet Golem is still refusing to leave the shop and would rather stay with Wajima, helping with his work instead. Meanwhile Kosuke, in anguish for not having consumed a Phantom recently, learns about Nakamoto's discovery from a newspaper at the Donut Shop and leaves to meet him, just to find the archeologist under attack by the Phantom Spriggan. Spriggan is driven away by Haruto and Kosuke and both archeologists find themselves mesmerized with each other's relics. In the end, Nakamoto agrees to let Kosuke examine the ring he found once he researches his Beast Driver. Haruto then returns to the shop, sure that Nakamoto shall be safe in Kosuke's company, just to find that Violet Golem helped Wajima craft a storage box for the Wizard Rings, which he also uses to hide himself when Koyomi embarrassed the little PlaMonster. Rinko informs him that Nakamoto is not held in high esteem by his peers; always assigned to menial tasks, and that he may have found in Kosuke;s relics the chance he was waiting for to make a breakthrough in his career. Meanwhile, Spriggan suggests Medusa to focus their efforts on destroying the Wizards to have them stop interfering their plans, but she claims that they must just follow Wiseman's orders to help him hold the Sabbat once more instead. In the next day, Nitoh awakens just to find that his Beast Driver and Wizard Rings are missing, just as Spriggan and Gremlin launch an attack on them. Unable to transform into Kamen Rider Beast, Nitoh finds himself powerless while Haruto has his hands full trying to protect Nakamoto from two Phantoms at once. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Security officer/ : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Gremlin: * Spriggan: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Hurricane, Water, Flame, Flame Dragon ***Magic: Please, Liquid, Connect **'Style Used:' ***Hurricane Style, Water Style, Flame Style, Flame Dragon **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Buffa **'Mantle Used:' ***Buffa Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger episode 6, Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla. *'Viewership': 6.0% *First appearance of the Beast Hyper Ring. Although the Mirage Magnum appears in stone form, the weapon would be unlocked in the next episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 7 features episodes 26-29: Academy Infiltration, Big Sister and Little Sister, The Stolen Belt and The Evolving Wild Beast. DSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, DVD cover BSTD08787-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢盗まれベルト｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢盗まれベルト｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard